


Snooping

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hands-On Masturbation Lessons, Incest, M/M, No Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Very Off-Brand For Me, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter really shouldn't have been snooping in Tony's things, but at least Tony could help his son out in his time of need.





	Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt, another too many words to the page. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

The silence that greets Tony alerts him that one of two things are happening: Peter is either doing something in his room or doing something he knows he shouldn’t be doing. He takes his shoes off and shrugs off his jacket, laying it over the back of the couch. He heads towards the hallway, peeking into his son’s bedroom. Empty.  _Peter’s doing something he’s not supposed to be doing._  The shuffling sounds coming from his bedroom only confirm that. He leans against the frame of his doorway, arms crossed, as he watches Peter shuffle through something in his closet. A few flashes of bright color have him paling and clearing his throat to catch Peter’s attention. His son startles with a yelp and turns around to face him, eyes wide and cheeks pink as he tries to (unsuccessfully) hide what he’s been going through. Tony raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Why, dear child of mine, are you going through the  _only_  box in my closet that is labelled  _Do Not Touch_?” he asks, voice a little sharp. Peter chews on his lip and pauses, an anxious and pensive look on his face. Tony gives him a little bit to answer but gets fed up with the silence after a while. “An answer is what I’m looking for, Peter.” He sighs and picks up a bright red vibrator, cheeks darkening, and looks towards Tony with pleading puppy eyes.

“Teach me how to use one?” he asks softly, sweetly, almost angelic despite the subject. Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please? I know it’s really weird, but I don’t want to do it on my own. I trust you since you have this…er..collection, even though you’ve probably made a bunch of modifications. I don’t want to do anything wrong. I’ve read horror stories.” Tony snorts as he thinks about it, not really wanting to deny his baby boy the help he desperately needs to feel better but also knowing the gravity of the situation when it comes to helping his  _underage son_  learn how to use a vibrator, one that he’s used himself, even. 

There’s a shuffle of movement and footsteps that stop in front of him, arms circling around his waist. He sits there silently until Tony looks at him. “Please, Daddy?” The sweet plea combined with puppy eyes and an even sweeter pout have him caving with a sigh.

“Go grab one.” Peter beams up at him before running back to the box, choosing the red one that he had moments before. Tony takes the time to go to his nightstand to grab the lube he keeps in there, making a note to buy more and get Peter his own toy and supplies after this. When he turns back around, Peter is sitting on the bed, picking at the sleeves of his baggy sweater and swinging his bare legs, sweatpants already on the floor. Tony takes a steadying breath before walking over and kneeling in front of him with a grunt. Peter gives him all of his attention, hands clenching on the vibrator.

“This is going to be a little weird, alright?” Peter nods. “I’m going to be hands-on with helping you use this, and it’s going to be a little awkward for both of us. All of my toys are modified, so I have to make sure that you only get the regular settings. Most of the toys only have the same or similar settings. I don’t want you to get used to something you can’t have.” He chuckles at Peter’s pout. “Do you want to keep your sweater on or take it off?” Peter blushes dark, and Tony’s heart skips at the innocence of his teenage son.

“On, please,” he mutters. “I want something to hide in.” Tony nods, understanding, and takes the toy from him.

“Underwear off. Lay on the bed on your back with your legs spread.” While Peter scrambles to obey, Tony sits everything on the nightstand and rolls up his sleeves, grabbing one of the condoms out of the box sitting by his lamp. He sits next to his son by the headboard, trying to ignore the powerful arousal that settles in his gut at the sight of his son spread out like the twinks he’d use to take home before he was born. Peter giving him all of his attention once more doesn’t help in the slightest.

He takes a couple of minutes to show Peter how to put the condom on the vibrator and explain why he uses lube with it despite what’s already on it. He has him put his hand out and pour a little lube into it. “Work your fingers in. It’s not really necessary, at least not every time, but it helps to relax you and keep you from thinking too much about it like us Stark men are so wont to do.” He winks and gets a quiet giggle before Peter focuses on the instructions he was given. He tells himself he’s watching slowly to make sure he has the right angle and doesn’t hurt his wrists, that it has nothing to do with the tightening of his slacks and the pressure above his groin.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to melt into the bed, letting out soft moans and whimpers that have Tony excited to be the reason for it (and feeling guilty for being so excited). He stops Peter before he can get too carried away, biting back a groan at the desperate keen he lets out when Tony pulls his fingers out and away. Peter pouts at him through his arousal, eyes looking suspiciously wet and cheeks flushed. “I know, I’m the worst,” he chuckles. He makes sure the vibrator is adequately lubed, still a little worried about hurting his virgin son, before slowly easing it into his loose hole.

“A-Ah,” he gasps, gripping Tony arm as his hips buck into the pressure. “ _O-Oh_.” Tony licks his lips as he continues the steady push.

“Feeling full?” Peter whimpers softly and nods. “That’s how I felt the first time too.” When he bottoms out, he lets it sit there. “There’s a button on the bottom that controls the speed. There’s four of them on here. Some of them have changing patterns.” Peter is clear-headed enough to nod. He pushes the button, starting up slow vibrations.

“ _Ah!”_ Peter squeals, legs twitching closed as his eyes shut at the sensation. Tony watches him with awe. He’s never thought about his son in a sexual way before, not prior to being asked for such a strange favor. He wonders how he would be while getting fucked, with someone pounding into him like a glorified fleshlight. It makes his cock pulse in his slacks. “ _D-Daddy!”_ Peter lets out little gasping whines and bucks his hips, grip tightening on his arm.

“It gets a lot better, baby boy,” he says, voice husky with his own .rousal as he shifts the vibrator around. A near scream has him grinning and chuckling. “That’s your prostate, sweetheart. And it feels  _amazing_.” Peter wails out his pleasure, eyes rolling back and cock steadily dripping onto his stomach as Tony starts to slowly thrust the vibrator. “You’re so fucking  _pretty_. My little angel.” Tears start to slip down Peter’s cheeks as he stares at Tony pleadingly.

“W-Wann-na c-cum, Daddy!” Tony lets out a soft growl as he pushes the button again, raising the vibrations and forcing a high-pitched whine out of his son’s throat.

“Go ahead and cum for Daddy,” he orders sweetly. “Be a good boy for me, angel.” A broken sob, the arch of his back, then Peter is cumming, making a mess of his stomach and over his sweater, even reaching his chin. His eyes are rolled back into his head, mouth slack and drool sliding down his chin. Tony watches him for a few moments before holding the button down to turn the vibrator off, leaving it inside of Peter and instead brushing his sweaty curls out of his face as he comes down from his orgasm.

“ _Please_  buy me one,” Peter eventually pleads, eyes hazy even as he looks at Tony. “ _Please_.” Tony chuckles and kisses his forehead, ignoring his own arousal for later.

“Was already planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully satisfied with this one since I had to rewrite it after an unfortunate mishap trying to save the draft, but it is what it is and it could have been worse. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
